


Final Fantasy XV One-Shots

by WinterDrake



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Character Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, More Tags will appear as I post more stories, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterDrake/pseuds/WinterDrake
Summary: A collection of stories that may be too short to post separately, headcanons, snippets that did not make it in whatever story they were cut from, short companion pieces/continuations/alternate versions of stories I have already posted or even just works that I have abandoned.(Discontinued. All stories will be posted separately.)





	1. The Brother

_The Chosen has failed._

The words spoken to Somnus Lucis Caelum had reverberated with the God's anger. Not directed at the first or last Kings of Lucis, no. Only at The Accursed who had won against their Champion.

The Founder King of Lucis stood before the Bladekeeper in the realm of the Crystal. He had been summoned here by Bahamut as they were in dire straits. Ardyn had defeated and imprisoned the final king of Lucis.

The only means to end the Darkness once and for all was now in the hands of the enemy.

The dragon God, as always, was a sight to behold. A creature of immense size with an array of swords mimicking wings on either side. He was clad in splendid armor with a mask obscuring his face.

"What can we do?" Somnus asked. He refused to believe this was the end. The Gods and the Lucis Caelum bloodline had spent countless years hoping and planning for another outcome. He would not allow everything they sacrificed to be in vain.

_We can give but one more chance. Take our remaining power and free the last King. _The God commanded the first of the favoured line. _The Chosen is to be a lure for the Gods… And we are no match for the Accursed's foul strength for he possesses the ability to corrupt even the Divine._

Somnus felt the God's anger at having to admit the last part.

_It must fall to you, the Brother, to free the Chosen and allow him to fulfill his destiny._

"As you command," Somnus replied, bowing his head and accepting his role. It was something he had always done regardless of the pain it would cause him.

_Just a little longer,_ the man thought to himself. _And we will all be free... Even you, Ardyn._

Bahamut disappeared and the realm began to shine. The dark-haired man felt an overwhelming surge of energy as the light touched him. His body burned with the power that Bahamut and the Crystal bestowed upon him. The covenants Somnus once made, many years in the past, were renewed and strengthened.

* * *

Somnus awoke on his back, facing the sky. No stars shined, no moon was visible. The darkness enveloped all.

The Founder King pushed himself up, feeling dizziness overtake him. Despite his disorientation, he forced himself to his feet. He stood on trembling legs, having not had a physical body in over 2000 years. He needed some time to adjust.

The ancient man took several moments to marvel at the sensations he had been unable to experience for two millennia. He could feel the uneven roughness of the ground beneath his feet. The soft breeze against his skin. The slight chill in the air.

The man pressed a hand to his chest, almost able to feel his heart beating once more. He closed his eyes, savouring it all.

It had been a long time since he had been mortal.

Snapping out of it quickly, Somnus then looked around. It was dark but he could sense no Daemons nearby. That seemed a little strange, considering how prevalent they were all over the world. Maybe the Bladekeeper had done something to drive them off?

In the distance, the Founder could see lights. A settlement no doubt. It would not take long to walk to even if it would be a tad more difficult in the dark.

As if reacting to his thoughts, a soft light began to surround Somnus. It was enough to illuminate his surroundings so he would not stumble into any obstacles. The man smiled, and offered a quick thank you to whatever Astral had done that for him.

His destination set, the ancient King made his way towards one of humanity's last strongholds, readjusting to his body on the way.

* * *

It was almost immediately in front of the settlement that Somnus encountered a large man. It took a moment to recognize him and the Founder felt a wave of relief.

It was the Chosen's shield. If Gladiolus Amicitia was here, it may mean the other two companions were as well. That was good.

"Noct-" Gladio gasped out when he saw the intruder's face… But his gaze quickly turned into confusion. "No… You're not. You look kind of like him..."

"I'm afraid we do share a rather strong resemblance," Somnus agreed. It had been such a strange coincidence that the First and Last Kings of Lucis looked to similar that they could be brothers, even twins had they been children together.

"Then who are you?" The Chosen's Shield demanded, the suspicion in his voice evident. He wondered what that strange light in the distance had been and who this man was that exuded it. The Noctis look-alike seemed no worse for wear even though he walked towards the city alone. The Daemons should have ripped him apart as he glowed like a beacon. But all of the monsters around the city had fled a few minutes before the light had been sighted from afar.

"I am Somnus Lucis Caelum. Founder King of Insomnia and… Brother to the man that plagues this world. Ardyn or the Accursed, you may know him as." Somnus introduced himself and got straight to the point. "And I have need of you, Chosen's Shield. And of your companions."

* * *

The glow around Somnus faded as he entered the city.

It did not take long to find the Chosen's other friends. And even less time to get them to agree to help. Their King was in danger and they would do everything they could to free him. They had been skeptical at first, however Somnus demonstrated that he could access the power of the Crystal and that had been enough for them.

"We failed our duty," Ignis Scientia stated some time later as they readied themselves, "we will not fail again."

"I'm willing to do whatever I can to save him," the slightly timid, blonde one vowed. Prompto Argentum, Somnus believed he was called.

"Excellent," Somnus nodded at them. "then I shall share what power I can with you before we depart. I have one more destination in mind before we face my brother."

* * *

"Woah!" Prompto exclaimed, his voice loud in the empty landscape. They had just defeated a few Daemons that decided to jump them. In the battle they discovered some surprising new abilities. "Did you see that?! I _warped_!"

"How can this be?" Ignis marveled, able to tap into much more magic than he was used to.

"Damn, this is different." Gladio laughed as he threw his giant sword and then warped a distance away. He stumbled as he reappeared, unused to such a tactic.

"I did not receive the dire injury Noctis did during my own childhood. My power developed without the complications the Starscourge. With the Bladekeeper's and Crystal's blessings, I am able to share more of my abilities with you three." Somnus revealed as he moved past the stunned companions. "But enough of this. We have need of an old friend. And I wish to make haste to his location."

* * *

"Gilgamesh…" Somnus laughed in delight, deep in the caverns of Taelpar Crag. It had been so long since he had seen his old friend and mentor. The man that had protected him and fought his infected brother at his side.

The Chosen's companions were behind him, watching the reunion.

"My King. How can this be possible?" Gilgamesh knelt down and bowed to his liege. His voice was filled with awe. "You are mortal once more."

"Yes. This is the final gambit of the Gods. My brother holds the Chosen captive," Somnus explained. He held out his hand and the first Shield clasped it. The Founder pulled the Blademaster to his feet, "I need you to fight at my side again Gilgamesh."

"As much as I yearn to, I cannot leave these grounds. My soul is tethered to this place as I wished it to be."

"There is a way, given to me by the Bladekeeper himself," The Founder smiled at his oldest friend, "I will release you from your duty here. You have done well, my friend. Soon we will be allowed our rest."

"Then I will serve you as I have always done, my liege. I am your Shield in life and in death. I will always be yours to command." There was no hesitation in Gilgamesh's response. The loyalty showed warmed Somnus's heart.

* * *

With the Chosen's three companions, the power of the Covenants and his ever loyal Shield at his side, Somnus entered Insomnia to face his brother one last time.

_Do not fail. _The voice of the Bahamut was only heard by the Founder King. It was a command, but to Somnus it also sounded like a plea. This might be their only chance.

_I will not. _Somnus vowed as he began his march towards the Citadel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short abandoned piece I wasn't too fond of. I felt enough of it was written that I can at least post it in a collection with other abandoned or shorter pieces.


	2. Guardian (Cut Content)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of my fic 'Guardian' that I ended cutting out. I didn't end up liking my plan for this decided that my story might be better off a bit more vague in what happened. But this was still partially written so I finished it up as best I could so I can post it here instead. I didn't spend as much time fixing this up so apologies in advance for that!  
[Click here to read Guardian.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466764)

"And whose foolish idea was this?" Ardyn Izunia raged at his brother and the Chosen King. The three men stood in a field of multicoloured Sylleblossoms that stretched out as far as the eye could see. Blue, purple, white, red, yellow, almost every color and shade imaginable was growing around them. Their sweet floral scent perfumed the air. Such a place did not exist on Eos, just in the realm of the Crystal.

Noctis Lucis Caelum looked over at Somnus, seeing the Founder King raise his hands up, palms outward in a gesture of sheepishness.

"... Mine, I suppose." The the first King of Insomnia admitted softly.

"Why am I not surprised? You've become even more witless than I remember, brother. And here I thought you couldn't get any worse," Ardyn snapped, furious at what his brother had suggested. He glared at Somnus as he continued. "I once believed those scatter-brained plans throughout our childhood were the most moronic ideas you could have concocted. Like your _brilliant _idea on how tame Spiracorns that nearly ended up getting the both of us gored. Or that time you wished to show off and believed your newly emerging magic could thaw out an _entire_ lake. You nearly killed yourself and spent a week in bed. Eos above, even your attempt at avoiding the fallout from your relations with the maid and _both _sisters ended in disaster. That scandal and your handling of it was all the people could talk about for _years _afterwards."

"And yes Noctis," Ardyn looked over at the Chosen. "your revered Founder King, as your younger generation might say, _got around._"

"Good to know." Noctis couldn't help but laugh out loud at the knowledge. He looked at Somnus at the mention of such things. The older man looked rather startled at what was being revealed and quickly waved it off with a soft blush on his cheeks. He heard him mutter a soft, _I was not that bad_.

Noctis decided he would try and find out more about what the Founder King had been like in his youth, especially that last incident. It seemed Ardyn might be happy to divulge the finer details of that and _more_. He quickly focused his attention on the brothers again as it seemed the older was not done his ranting.

"-are again suggesting a most asinine idea and expect me to follow along with it. Do I have that correct, Somnus?" The former Accursed was still furious.

"Well… Yes. I mean... You always did before." Somnus said, not really giving the finest response he was capable of. But in fairness, he was rather startled at his brother's vehement refusal. And it was true. During their childhood, Ardyn had always gone along with whatever foolish idea he thought up. Maybe it was just to make sure Somnus didn't hurt himself but the younger brother had always been grateful. Maybe he did take advantage of that a little, but it had been a way for them to spend time together.

Ardyn just looked at Somnus in bewilderment, seemingly unable to respond to his statement.

"_No_. No. Not anymore. That Ardyn is long gone. I thought you had outgrown such foolishness but I was clearly wrong." Ardyn finally said when he regained the ability to speak. "And now goodbye. Tell your overgrown reptile to ferry me away to whatever awaits me on the other side. I have no desire to stay here any longer. You two may do as you wish."

"Brother, please. It shall not be that bad." Somnus argued. "You will regain your memories, eventually at least. I just wish a good life for you, one where you can live freely without any burdens placed upon you. I want to see you _happy _after everything that has happened. Even the Chosen has forgiven and wishes this as well."

"He's right, Ardyn. Despite everything that happened between us, I think you deserve better. The Starscourge destroyed any chance at happiness for you in this life. Maybe a clean slate without the memories of guilt, pain and anger might allow you that?"

"… No," Ardyn sighed, his anger dissipating at the honesty in both of their words, "not like this. You do not _understand_."

"Then tell us." Noctis urged.

"You wish to erase my memories to be reborn anew? With nothing of my former self remaining? I will not allow that. I will not have any more of me be erased, even if you say it might only be temporary."

"Ardyn…" Somnus murmured softly, not knowing what to say in response. His brother had been enraged at the knowledge that almost all mention of him had been erased from history. Only in a few select places was Ardyn's name written, and those could only be accessed the the line of Lucis. The Founder realized then why his brother found what he was suggesting to be so abhorrent. It was reopening a still very painful wound.

Even Noctis was quiet, realizing the issue.

_Mortals… I grow tired of this. _Bahamut's voice carried across the landscape. The Astral appeared, slowly materializing in the air.

"Please Bladekeeper, give us a bit more time." Somnus bowed his head in reverence as he spoke. Maybe there was another way to go about this? Could Ardyn be happy if he was returned as he was? Or… Maybe it was just best to give up and allow things to be as they were.

_Ardyn Lucis Caelum. By the request of your kin, you are offered a chance rarely given to any mortal. You refuse such a gift?_

"Yes!" Ardyn shouted as loud as he could, uncaring of the proper respect he should be giving the Astral. "A thousand times, _yes!_"

Somnus sighed, admitting to himself that he may have been wrong. If this was what Ardyn truly wanted then he would accept it.

_So be it. You shall not return of his will. _Bahamut stated. The swords around him began to glow, floating away from his body.

Ardyn looked at them warily. Something seemed wrong.

_You shall return of _mine_._

"Wait!" Somnus cried out immediately. He heard the Chosen say something as well but did not hear what it was. What on Eos was the Draconian doing? "He does not desire this!"

Bahamut said nothing in response and held out one hand towards the red-haired man. The swords, now illuminated with light all pointed themselves at their target at the gesture.

The former Accursed stepped back, his face twisted in anger. The man activated his Armiger and allowed his own weapons to circle around him. It was a pathetic attempt as he knew he would be no match for the Draconian as he was now.

As the swords shot towards Ardyn, both Somnus and Noctis reacted without thinking and warped towards him. In seconds, all three men were engulfed by the swords and the blinding light they exuded.

* * *

When the light dispersed and Ardyn could see clearly again, he found himself in the Citadel. Specifically, alone in the Crystal Chamber. The room looked like it was under repairs as the debris had been cleaned up. The Crystal was long gone. It had been taken away by the Gods and hidden now that it was no longer needed by humanity. From one of the partially repaired walls, the former Accursed could see that it was night.

The man looked over himself and realized he was still the same as he had been before his death. He wore his Chancellor's attire, thankfully with none of the tears and filth it had gained from his battle with the Chosen. He wondered why this was, as it seemed Somnus had wanted him to be reborn anew. Had something gone wrong?

"_Bladekeeper!" _Ardyn called out loudly in the silence. He didn't _want _to be back here. And what had happened to the fools that had placed themselves between him and the Draconian? He… Had not expected that. There was an odd feeling in the man's chest at their actions but he ignored it for now. "Show yourself you _wretched_ creature!"

Two soft cries alerted Ardyn that he may not be as alone as he thought he was. He stilled, recognizing the type of sounds but unbelieving that they were real. He felt dread settle inside him as he whirled around to two small, swaddled bundles on the floor. The man quickly stepped towards them and knelt down.

_It couldn't be_. The man thought as he gazed upon the two little infants, each bundled in white cloth and laying upon two rather plush looking pillows.

Ardyn blinked hard, hoping his eyes and ears were deceiving him. He recognized both little faces before him. The face of Somnus and even the face of the Chosen King, as they both looked similar to one another.

The former Accursed stayed still, stunned even as the infants now began to wail when they received no physical attention. The man belatedly realized he must have woken the both of them when he shouted.

"Bahamut!" Ardyn hissed, trying to keep his voice low. The damage had already been done though. The two infants were crying out for comfort of some sort and Ardyn was not in the right state of mind to offer it. He did not wish to beg the Bladekeeper for assistance but who else was he to call upon but the one who created this mess? "_Fix this_!"

Almost immediately, the man felt an aura around him. The Draconian's presence was palatable though he did not appear in any physical form.

Three spheres of light appeared and one floated in front of Ardyn. One coalesced into an object, which dropped to the floor. Ardyn winced, expecting a clatter but there was hardly any sound. He stared in confusion at what he saw before him.

A stuffed toy?

It was a green hued lizard. An overstuffed larger replica of a rare lizard that inhabited Lucis. Somnus tried to keep one as a pet once, Ardyn recalled. The little critter had escaped one day and his brother had been too heartbroken to get himself another.

… In a way, you could call it an _overgrown lizard._

The other two lights coalesced into two ornate baby bottles, filled already with a white liquid. Milk, no doubt, to soothe the distressed children.

It was then Ardyn realized then he would _not _be getting any help from the Bladekeeper in fixing this.

The lights and presence faded and Ardyn was left alone to deal with the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Switch (Cut Content)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little piece that I had thought up for my story 'Switch'. Not a continuation so I'm just putting it here. Just a maybe of something that could have happened.
> 
> [Click here to read Switch.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207261)

Noctis carefully held the tiny, sleeping infant in his arms. He found himself a little frightened over how fragile the boy seemed to look in his large hands. He was fearful too, of infecting him with the Scourge his body was carrying. But a short time around him would cause no harm, Ardyn had assured. As long as Noctis retained his composure and did not allow the disease to run out from him, there should be very little chance of infection.

The boy, Aries, was adorable. Noctis could even see hints of his own -no, what _used_ to be his own- features in the child. When Aries was awake, his eyes were just like his own had been. A clear, lovely blue rather than the amber colour they were now. And his soft, wispy hair was as black as the night rather than the red-violet tones he now had.

The infant's face reminded Noctis of his father and even Grandfather Mors. There had been many pictures of them both as babies. Regis had liked to go through the old photographs with his son when he was younger. Noctis missed that. He hadn't seen his father in the flesh in over four years now. He hadn't seen or spoken to _anyone_ but Ardyn in over four years now. Up until this little boy.

The imprisoned man was surprised Ardyn had even suggested such a thing to him. But Ardyn was strange. He could be kind one minute and cruel the next. Of course, Noctis had said yes. To be allowed a chance to spend a few hours a week with Aries. How could he not?

Noctis was sitting down, rocking the boy in his arms as he slept. The man felt such an ache in his heart as he watched over infant. He wished _so much_ that things could be different. That he could care for him everyday, instead of the scant few hours he normally had per week.

But that would never be.

Lost in thought, Noctis was startled when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Not metallic like the MT's but lighter, softer. Human.

… _No_. Noctis thought to himself in dread. He clutched Aries closer to him. _Not yet! Had two hours passed already?_

"And how was my darling son today?" Ardyn asked as he arrived, a dark cloak trailing behind him. The elegant silver crown on his head and the Ring on his finger shined under the light. The imposter wore the raiment of a King and Noctis could admit it suited him.

"He was good," Noctis responded softly, looking down at the boy. "Slept the whole time."

"I suppose the penchant for sleep runs very well in my brother's line. He's hardly been awake this entire day," Ardyn chuckled as he made his way over to the bars of Noctis's cell.

"Speaking of my little brother, he's been rather cross with me in regards to you. He's suggesting I am being needlessly cruel in this. Do you believe that to be true?" The former Accursed asked once he was close.

Noctis didn't look at his jailor but stayed gazing at the child before him. Still fast asleep and innocent to everything around him.

_Yes_, the imprisoned man thought.

Here Ardyn was, allowing Noctis to babysit his child for a few hours a week. A little boy that Noctis couldn't help but form such an instant attachment to once he laid eyes upon him. Holding him in his hands left him feeling so many emotions. It left him wanting for a life he could never have_._ It left him feeling so much despair as this could only be temporary.

Soon enough, Aries would grow. He would be able to remember and even speak. And then he would no longer be allowed to see Noctis. Aries would never be allowed to know the man that his father's body really belonged to. And in turn, Noctis would only get to see the boy he had quickly grown to love on TV. Never in person.

But despite that, Noctis didn't want Ardyn to stop bringing his son around. Even through the pain, there was joy in this. In being able to hold the little life in his hands. In being able to care for him, even for such short periods of time. It eased some of the loneliness.

"Is it that difficult of a question?" Ardyn's voice startled Noctis out of his thoughts. "Do you wish for me to stop bringing Aries here?"

"No!" Noctis immediately looked over at his former body and replied with panic in his voice. "Please…"

"Then?" The King of Lucis was smirking.

"I don't think you're being cruel," Noctis lied, knowing what he wanted him to say.

"Ah, wonderful. I will tell my brother as much and maybe he will be silent for a change," Ardyn held his hand up and grinned at the Ring that adorned it. "I shall continue to leave my son in your care."

"Thank you," and Noctis meant it. He was grateful for however much time he could get with Aries.

"As much as I see it pains you, and that is such a _shame_, my boy must return to his carers," Ardyn reminded.

His _carers_, not his mother. As far as Noctis was aware, there was no significant other in Ardyn's life. A surrogate had been paid to bear his child, which had caused a bit of a scandal. But that drama had quieted down eventually as the King was so adored.

Noctis gently moved to a standing position and walked over to Ardyn. The cell door opened and he handed off the little boy he so desperately wanted to clutch to his chest instead. As always, there was a hint of an urge to run. To get _out. _But Noctis ignored it. He knew he would not get far. And losing Ardyn's trust might mean he would leave him alone for long periods of time.

Ardyn had left Noctis alone for a full three months before. It had been as punishment for attempting to escape. One day, the former Chosen had seen on the news that his father had collapsed and been rushed to a hospital. Everything had been chaotic after that with multiple news channels reporting conflicting stories. When Ardyn strolled in the next day with a smug smile on his lips and the Ring on his hand, Noctis had imagined the worst.

When the newly crowned King had opened the door to his cell for dinner that evening, Noctis had pushed him aside and bolted. He only made it a few steps before the collar activated and the MTs surrounded him. Ardyn did not look surprised at what had just happened and just told Noctis he was _disappointed _in him.

After that, the imprisoned man lost many of his privileges. There had been no TV and that meant no news and no way to tell what day or even what time it was. Noctis had been frantic. He hadn't been sure what state his father was in. He'd called out to Ardyn. Begged for an answer. He'd been sick with worry at first. And then loneliness and boredom became almost as painful as time went on with no word from his jailer. He hadn't realized until then how much he craved the company of the man that was his imposter. He had _no one_ else. Streams of the Starscourge ran from his face almost constantly because of his distress.

The former Chosen had broken down and begged for Ardyn to come back. And finally the man relented. Feeling Noctis had been properly punished, he'd then revealed to Noctis that Regis was still alive. Just weakened and no longer able to bear the burden of the Ring.

Noctis felt such relief at the news. Even if he hadn't seen his father in years now, he still cared for him as much as he ever did. He cared for everyone in his former life still. All the memories he had of them were what kept him going sometimes. Knowing they were safe and happy made it feel as if his imprisonment was worth it.

It had taken time but Noctis had regained Ardyn's trust. And now that there was Aries, the imprisoned man didn't want to do anything that could ruin his chances in being able to see him. He didn't have long to spend time with him after all. He wanted to cherish every moment that he could.

"Hello, my darling little child. Your father is here," Ardyn cooed at the baby once he had him in his arms. The infant made a soft sound of discontent at being moved but settled down quickly. "You may return to our friend next week."

Watching them, Noctis wondered if Ardyn would even be a good father to Aries. Regis had been despite being busy most of the time. The former King had tried his best for his son and Noctis wished he had been able to tell him as much. He'd been too lost in his own emotions to do so and now he regretted it.

The imprisoned man wondered… Had Ardyn said that to his father? Had Ardyn pretended to grieve as he lay in a hospital bed? Had Ardyn said all the things Noctis wished he could say to his friends and family? Feeling despair and jealousy rising in his heart, Noctis returned his thoughts to the child instead.

For Aries's sake, Noctis hoped Ardyn would be good to him. Or at least pretend to be. He was a great actor when he wanted to be.

"I thank you for your help, Noctis. I'm afraid we must be off," Ardyn said before turning and beginning to walk away. "Do not worry however, I shall of course see you again soon."

* * *

Even after Ardyn and his son had gone, Noctis continued to stare in the direction they had left.

It _hurt_.

Aries was not his.

Noctis had accepted whatever Ardyn had done. There had been too much good resulting in the former Chancellor's actions for him not too. That body wasn't his anymore. Whatever children Ardyn sired should not feel like they were his.

… But it still _felt_ like it. And it hurt so much to know Noctis would never really be a part of Aries's life. He would just watch the boy's life pass by from the confines of this prison, just like with everyone else he once knew.

Noctis just sat there, feeling no desire to move or do anything at all.

Maybe time would lessen the pain, the former Chosen thought. He hoped so but couldn't quite make himself believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this! I had other scenes in mind too, so maybe I'll finish those up and post them one day.


	4. Alone

Somnus woke up, dazed. He lay on his back, gazing up at the darkness as snow fell around him. The boy realized he was cold when his body shivered. Soft white flakes settled over him for a while longer as he tried to remember what happened. The young Izunia found it rather hard to concentrate, however. There was a dull pain in the back of his head that distracted him.

More time passed until the boy finally regained his senses enough to know something was very wrong. He scrambled into a sitting position and cried out as his movements caused a wave of dizziness and several parts of his body to throb in pain. Somnus clenched his eyes shut in response to the sensations. He had injured himself somehow.

The dark-haired youth rubbed his aching head and was startled when he felt something dry flake off and then a warm wetness spread over his fingers. He moved his hand close to his face and saw that there was blood coating it.

Somnus looked around him and realized he did not know where he was. He was alone at the base of a high cliff. A light dusting of snow covered the area as far as he could see, which wasn't much in the depths of the night. Thankfully the moon was full so the boy was not completely at the mercy of the darkness.

The young Izunia was not sure why he was here. Or how he came to be here all alone. Panic rose within him. He closed his eyes briefly, once again trying to recall anything that would help him understand what happened. Somnus began to breathe slowly, trying to calm himself as he concentrated.

Finally, there were flashes of memories.

* * *

_Laughter around him as people reveled in food and drink._

_His older brother dancing with the daughter of a neighboring Lord._

_Both brothers about to leave in their carriage the next afternoon. Ardyn telling him to go ahead as he was surrounded by a group of men and women pleading for help. His abilities as a healer were required. He would come later._

_Somnus nodding and following the guards to the carriage. If they wanted to return to the castle and their parents before nightfall they would need to leave immediately._

_They had been on a winding mountain road when Somnus heard the sound of something embedding itself into the wooden frame of the carriage._

* * *

Somnus remembered now. He and his guards had been attacked. The carriage had been set on fire by flaming arrows. Somnus had fled the burning carriage, grabbing his sword and following one of his personal guards. Outside, they had been met with the sight of most of his men already downed. The young Izunia and his remaining guard had been attacked and Somnus had slipped off the edge of the cliff in the struggle.

With a feeling of dread, Somnus realized he was in a very dire situation. He pushed himself off the ground and stood. He then took several tentative steps. The boy grimaced at the pain and unsteadiness of his body. He would not be able to go far. His left leg was especially painful to stand and walk upon.

The panic from earlier rose once again. Somnus attempted to keep it down but hard not to let it overtake him know that he knew the full extent of his situation. He was injured and alone in the middle of the night. His guards may be dead. His brother was likely still at Lord Sabin's manor. His parents were in their own castle, possibly still waiting for him to arrive. His attackers too, could be nearby and searching for him still… And if they didn't get him the Daemons certainly would.

Breathing heavily in his fear, the boy limped around his surroundings. He remembered the sword. He was sure it had fallen with him. Somnus searched carefully, praying his weapon had fallen nearby. After too long, Somnus finally glimpsed something shiny on the ground. He limped towards it, his leg trembling. It could barely hold him now.

Somnus collapsed with a grunt of pain in front of his weapon. His leg had finally given out. The boy snatched the sword off the ground and clutched it to him. There was a small bit of relief now that it was in his hands.

But now even with his weapon, Somnus felt at a loss. He was not sure what to do now. He was already exhausted from searching and did believe he could walk anymore. He was unsure how he would climb back up to his carriage, even if his leg was not hurt. He did not know where to go from here.

And since it was dark, it meant Daemons would be roaming about. Somnus wished Ardyn was here. Or his parents. Or anyone he knew so he was not alone.

As if summoned by his thoughts, Somnus noticed an eerie purple glow in the distance. The unnatural light began to move towards him. Around it, several more lights slowly became visible.

The boy shuddered in fear. Daemons. And they seemed to be coming in his direction. Somnus felt his eyes water. He was terrified.

With another grunt of pain, Somnus forced himself into a standing position. His injured leg trembled as stood. The boy raised his sword and he watched the lights near. He couldn't run so he would just have to try and fight.

Somnus was still a novice when it came to fighting and battles. He'd only begun to learn using a real blade two summers ago. His magic too, had manifested rather late. He had not even learned to use the Armiger as of yet. Though he may have been able to defeat one of his soldiers on occasion, he knew he was no match for any sort of Daemon.

And there were several coming for him now.

Anxiety and fear building up in him, Somnus could only wait for their approach.

But then there was a sound. It was faint. Was it the voices of the Daemons?

A short time passed and the sound came again, this time much clearer.

"_Somnus!_" The desperate cry of his name from a familiar voice rang out across the night. The boy's heart soared at the sound.

"Ardyn!" Somnus shouted as loud as he could, heedless of the danger. The Daemons must have heard him as the lights began to rush towards him. The boy could see the monsters clearly now, their empty eyes and sharp grins fixed on him.

Two chocobos and their riders then came into view, charging at the Daemons. The young Izunia saw a flash of magic and the Daemons screeched out in the darkness. Their cries were inhuman and chilling. Defeated, they dissolved into a black mist.

"Brother, over here!" Somnus cried out and attempted to step towards him. But once again, his leg could not hold his weight and he fell onto the snowy ground. The sword fell from his hand and he grit his teeth from the pain. He stayed there as the riders approached.

"Somnus!" The voice of his brother was welcome. But it was filled with sorrow. Ardyn leapt off of his black chocobo and hurried towards him. He dropped to his knees and grabbed hold of Somnus to pull him into a tight hug.

"I am sorry. I should not have let you go by yourself," Ardyn apologized, "I should have been there with you."

"Not your fault," Somnus responded and hugged him back. Gods, he was so happy. He was safe. His brother always came when he needed him most.

Ardyn pulled back and then offered him something in a flask.

"Here. Quickly now," Ardyn urged. The younger Izunia took the flask and began to sip the healing concoction. The magic imbued in the liquid began to heal the wounds Somnus bore. He sighed in relief as the pain began to abate.

"My Lords, we must leave now. More Daemons have arisen," the other chocobo rider warned. He carried a torch that gave off a welcoming light in the darkness around them. But that same light would attract the Daemons. Looking around, Somnus saw more glowing purple lights erupting from the ground.

"Yes. Of course," Ardyn agreed. He helped Somnus stand and then led him onto his own chocobo. Once mounted, they were off as more Daemons began to hurry towards them.

As they fled, Somnus looked back at the monsters. He shuddered as he heard their wailing and screeching. It was hard to believe they had been human once. Had Ardyn not arrived, Somnus may have ended up like that.

The boy knew he was very lucky to have a brother like Ardyn. Once who would face the darkness to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short little fic! Thanks for reading!


	5. Sacrifices

"What…" Gladio gasped in pain. He looked down at the tip of the sword protruding from his chest. He could only stare, unable to manage another sound.

Ignis and Promtpto were further ahead on the metal walkway of Zegnautus, right beside the Crystal as Prompto searched in vain for Noctis. They'd all had to let their Prince go on ahead by himself thanks to Ardyn's Daemons.

It was only when Gladio dropped with a thump that the other two friends noticed something amiss.

"Gladio!" Prompto yelled in shock when he saw the state of his friend. He only managed a few steps before, he too was cut down. A blue flash and then crimson splattered to the floor as the blonde fell.

"Gladio! Prompto!" Ignis called out their names as he internally cursed his blindness. "What has happened?"

The Prince's Advisor received no response. Panic building, Ignis summoned his blades. He knew however that he stood little chance of defending himself if someone had taken down both of his friends.

"Who's there?" Ignis demanded an answer. After a moment of silence, the man felt a sharp burning pain in his chest. He managed a soft cry before he fell to his knees.

One of his last thoughts before darkness took hold was a prayer. That Noctis was safe, wherever he may be.

Prompto and Gladio's final thoughts too, had lingered on their Prince's well-being.

* * *

Noctis looked over at the scene with a heavy heart. He knew for a long time that it would come to this. But it still hurt. His heart ached with what he had just done.

The Prince saw the Crystal shine brighter at the three lives given to it. The light was almost blinding. The thousands of souls fed to it already did not cause such a brilliant glow like the souls of these three did.

"We needed you," Noctis said softly as if trying to explain, "three willing sacrifices so we may save this world and shape it anew. The line of Lucis will reign as the guardians of this new world."

_What do you mean? _Noctis imagined his friends asking.

"Your loyalty. Your dedication. Your love." Noctis said aloud, "In our time together, you showed the Crystal the depths of those emotions towards me. You would have died for me. And now you have. The Crystal will accept your lives... Your souls are the final piece to allow us the use of it's power."

_Us?_

Noctis said nothing and waited. After a minute, the Chancellor of Niflheim appeared out of the darkness.

"And the game ends. You've proven your worth to the Astrals and your dear friends have proven their worth to the Crystal. You've all done admirably." Ardyn smiled at the Prince. He didn't receive one in return. He sighed.

"I did offer to do this myself," Ardyn reminded, "There was no need for you to bloody your hands with their lives."

"... It was better that it was me," Noctis responded softly. It was not right that he shy away from that.

"I would disagree. My offer would have saved you from some of that guilt you must no doubt be feeling," Ardyn shrugged, "but what's done is done. We may now proceed to the grand finale. A new world will be born. With the line of Lucis as it's guardians."

"Right," The sorrow in the Prince's voice was audible. The thirteen Lucii, Noctis and even Ardyn. They would be the eternal guardians in the world they would shape with the Astral's blessings. It was to be their reward for their service. They'd be akin to the Gods with the powers granted to them by the Crystal.

Noctis would see his father again. Ardyn would see his brother. The Prince could not find it in himself to be excited, however. The weight of the guilt he felt made it hard to feel anything else but that.

"We've all had to make sacrifices, Noctis. All for this moment," Ardyn's voice was gentler now. "We've waited a long time for this."

"I know," Noctis responded. The Astrals, the thirteen Lucii and even Ardyn himself. Some had waited thousands of years for this moment. "... I just wish it didn't have to come to this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short excerpt of something I was working on but decided I didn't quite like it. Basically Ardyn, the Gods and the line of Lucis were all kinda working together. I didn't really flesh out the details of how that would be before I gave up on it.


End file.
